EdBound
by conVergence 5
Summary: While star gazing Nazz notices a strange object amongst the stars which Double D cannot identify. Later that same night something crashes nearby the trailer park and it grabs the attention of the kids, leading to a life changing experience....
1. Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

_Hey there! Recently I've been playing Earthbound and trying to write another Ed, Edd, Eddy fic of mine (written several years ago, yet to be updated for about a year or so...yikes D:) and this just popped into my head. Personally, EarthBound is one the best games, if not the best, I've ever played and I love everything about it. And EEE has no competition for being my favorite cartoon/tv show. Keep in mind this chapter is shorter then I'd usually write and I just want to get some feedback on my writing style before writing a 10,000 word chapter and have no one go all the way through...This story is inspired by Earthbound however is not a crossover. No characters from Earthbound will be making any presence nor will they be traveling in the Eartbound world. There will be very little similarties between this story and Earthbound. So it'll be a somewhat crossover I suppose...: |  
_

_ Enough rambling...and now I present...

* * *

  
_

**EdBound**

Chapter 1: Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

The settling dark sky revealed the magnificence of the stars this odd night. Normally, you could hardly ever see the stars from the little Cul-de-sac in Peach Creek but tonight was different. You could see every star and its beautiful shine and the kids of this Cul-de-sac enjoyed every moment of it. The boy in his red t-shirt, black shorts, and black hat that resembled a sock peered up at them with his high power telescope in awe. To his right was his shorter friend in his yellow short sleeved jacket with two red strips running parallel down them vertically. To his left was his taller, much less intelligent friend in his standard green coat, red and white stripes running horizontally across it and large jeans. He was showing interest in the stars with his wide grin and blank expression on his face. The shorter one, however, was not so interested and was making loud yawns to express his opinion.

"One night!" He exclaimed, "One night you want to stay up late, sock head, and it's to see stars?" He crossed his arms in annoyance. "Not even to play games or something, but to look at something that never changes!" His voice rose to a yell, disrupting the peaceful cul-de-sac.

"Hey, shut up Eddy!" A young girl's voice shrieked from across the cul-de-sac. "Some of us think this is beautiful!" Eddy, the shorter boy with three long strands of hair flicked back over his head, scoffed. The chances that Sarah, the girl with orange hair that fell to her shoulders, actually felt that this moment was truly beautiful were close to none. The boy standing next to her probably felt this was a powerful moment, and he was right. Jimmy, a younger boy with his blue sweater and white pants on, was smiling up at the stars through his awkwardly large retainer.

"Come on Sarah." He told her sweetly, "Let's just enjoy the beautiful work of art nature put on for us!" He redirected his attention upwards and Sarah followed after him. Very few people could talk to Sarah and get her attention and Jimmy was one of them. Eddy laughed at them and slapped his pal's back.

"I must insist you stop doing that." His friend told him after he did it again.

"Come on Double D…" Eddy groaned with the mood being killed. Double D was the name of his sock-hatted friend. Usually Eddy would try to tell him what he thought was funny or completely ignore his wishes but it was too late for that and Eddy felt sleepy. To their surprise Ed, the third boy, hadn't made a comic book reference yet and still held the same position, looking up.

"Ed, I had no idea you had such a fascination in the stars." Double D told him. "I'm honestly surprised." Ed didn't respond but just continued his trance like state of watching the stars. "You know Ed, it's rude not to respond…" Across the road and blonde haired girl and a boy with a red hat with a green shirt and black pants on stood and gazed together.

"Times like this…" The boy paused for a bit for effect, "make me realize how great this world is." He but on a content smile and sighed, as if breathing fresh air for the first time in years.

"Aww…Kevin…" The girl giggled slightly. She had a tendency to be a little dim witted part of the time, but most of the time she was actually pretty quick to get what was going on.

Little did they all realize that this would be a time none of them would forget. They were all relaxed and gazing peacefully at the stars, as if they were singing a beautiful lullaby to lull them to sleep. After thirty minutes of star gazing separately they all met and proceeded to the park, hoping the play set would offer better seating to the dark, mysterious sky. Double D set up his telescope on the center of the fort for people to gaze upwards. The only takers on this though were Nazz and Kevin, the boy, who all took turns gazing. Jimmy and Sarah took this opportunity to swing on the swings in the cold air. Something they usually do not get to do. By this point, Eddy had already gotten bored and went home to sleep or plan a scam, something that usually lagged behind during the school year that was close to an end.

"Hey Double D…what's that?" Nazz asked out of the blue…or out of the dark I should say. Double D glanced at the sky but saw nothing amiss.

"What's what?" He asked her calmly. He scanned back over the sky but still saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Here, take a look. Quick!" Nazz moved to the side and pointed at the telescope. Double D slipped over and took a look into it. There was bright ball of light looking stationary in the sky. And this wasn't a star; the edges of the light would vary in brightness, looking more like fire or something. He backed away slowly, and slightly intimidated. "Isn't that cool Double D?"

"What? I wanna see!" Kevin exclaimed and bolted over to the telescope and peaked at the mysterious object. As he peered through the telescope Double D tried to collect his thoughts by looking down and Jimmy and Sarah on the swings…that were apparently being pushed by poor Ed. Sarah abused him so.

"What do you think that is Double D?" Nazz finally asked. He knew it would be inevitable.

"Maybe a meteor…but I can't be certain. I can look it up tonight and tell you tomorrow I you would like to know." Double D told her. She grew a large smile.

"That'd be awesome Double D!" She gave him a small hug and backed off. The hug was just short enough that it hadn't caused him to sweat or get paralyzed like usual. Kevin looked at the two of them very disapprovingly. "But it's getting late. We should probably go to bed now…"

"I'll walk you home." Kevin offered but Nazz shook her head.

"We can just walk in a group." She announced with a large smile. Double D took his telescope and the three of them climbed down from the fort. "Come on guys, we should get to bed."

"Aww…" Sarah and Jimmy moaned in unison but regardless got of the swings and were followed by Ed. The walk back was oddly silent so it seemed that they were all more tired then they were letting onto each other. Double D, though, was silent because he had that mysterious figure on his mind. It didn't_ look _like a meteor but sure enough…it _had to have _been one, right? They reached their street and turned right onto it but Double D's house was the first one across, on the corner.

"Good night!" He smiled and waved to the others. They all waved in response and continued their walk down the dark street, barely illuminated by the street lights, while he entered his house. He immediately saw a new sticky note on the clothes hanger in front of him which read: _Went to bed. Remember to shower in the morning! (Heart) Mom. _He smiled and walked up the stairs and to his room which was the first door on the right from the top of the stairs. He placed his telescope in the corner by his desk and placed a new label on it, just how like he liked it. He eyed his Astronomy book but decided against opening it to try and get more sleep through the night.

_That was just too weird…_He tried to convince himself but he was set on getting whatever was left of a good night's sleep. He changed into his read pajamas (with the feet included!) and snuggled in under his covers before flicking his lamp off and dozing asleep to his dream world without boundaries. Down the street as each kid returned home their lights flickered off and the darkness grew. The darkness tonight though wasn't the typical one. This one was warm and calming rather then threatening and scary. True opposites.

Just two houses down from Double D's the inhabitants were in panic. The blue haired shepherd boy scurried around the backyard farm collecting the unresponsive chickens. His Nana was panicking about the sky, and declared it to be judgment day already. Believing in her, he did his responsibility of collecting the chicken sacrifice needed to prove that they were worthy. Luckily, he hadn't have changed out of his clothes yet so he was still wearing the yellow shirt with a red strip horizontally across the chest and the jeans. "Rolf!" His Nana called.

"Coming Nana!" He called with the chickens under his arm and darting back inside. He slammed the door behind him awakening a certain inhabitant who had fallen asleep in his tree. He was a bold boy with a plain white shirt on and blue jeans and in his right hand he held a plank with a face that looked crudely drew on.

"Whoa…did I fall asleep Plank?" The boy asked the piece of wood. He climbed down from the tree and stretched a bit giving a small break in conversation that would usually be covered by a response. "Yah, you're right buddy." He crossed Rolf's field and climbed the fence over to his own house and walked in the back. The street went quiet with his entry, aside from Rolf's disaster moment. They turned off the lights in their house and waited quietly on the street side for the holy shepherd to come and grace them.

The entire street rested peacefully until it was rudely interrupted by the unexpected. A loud crash rang and moments later police car sirens rang in the once tranquil air. Double D awoke in confusion as he reached for the lamp and pulled the chain. The lamp remained off so he continued to the window and opened the blinds. Outside he could see the police car's lights coming from the direction of the creek as well as adults congregating at the end of the street. He saw his own parents in there so he decided to throw on his clothes and carefully walk down the stairs and out the front door. By this time, the parents had begun to move towards the police but at the same time, other cul-de-sac kids were coming onto street. Double D began down the road towards Nazz's house, where Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, and Ed already were. By Rolf's house he met up with Eddy.

"Double D! What's goin' on?" He asked rudely. "Come on! You gotta know!"

"Sorry…I don't have a clue." Double D told him but at that moment the strange meteor object from earlier came to mind. _Actually…maybe…just maybe…_They walked one more house over and met up with the group.

"Hey guys!" Nazz smiled, "We were all just talking about if we should go see what happened."

"Of course!" Eddy exclaimed. "This doesn't happen everyday!"

"For once, I agree with the dork." Kevin answered confidently. "This is just too cool to pass up." He crossed his arms and put on an arrogant smirk as if everyone would agree with him on the spot.

"I-I-I dunno…" Jimmy spoke, "W-w-w-w-what if it's some sort of alien in-in-invasion?" He was shivering at a high speed and being comforted by Sarah, who was patting him on the back.

"We can always stay here Jimmy…even though I wanted to see it…" She dropped the hint unusually obvious. Jimmy froze up unsure of how to respond.

"Well…if the police are there we should be ok…" Contrary to what people believed, Jimmy did have a slight adventurous side to him. He also felt inclined to do what Sarah wanted to do every now and then since she would always do what he wanted to do.

"I wanna see the aliens!!" Ed yelled just after Jimmy. Jimmy began to slightly shake again as Sarah punched Ed across the face.

"Shut up Ed!" She barked as she did it and returned to Jimmy to console him.

"I have to admit…" Double D began, "I want to know what this object is, and see if it could possibly the related to the mysterious object we saw in space earlier."

"Yah, you're right Double D!" Nazz realized, "So that makes all of us. Should we see if Johnny or Rolf wants to join us?" She offered but she got no response on the matter. "Ok then guys…"

"Hey! Plank and I wanna come to!" Johnny's voice rang. He came running from his house just to the right of Nazz's clutching his best friend tightly in his right hand. "It could be something reeeeeealy cool."

"Ok, cool." Nazz spoke as Kevin and Eddy groaned. Another thing they agreed on was how annoying Johnny could be. Actually, that was something they all could agree on if Johnny was trying hard enough.

"Hmm, which direction is it in?" Double D asked. They all stood around confused because none of them had really thought about it. The only hint they had to where this object could be was from the direction of the police cars. They all guessed it and began down the street towards the main street that eventually led to their school, Peach Creek High. As they reached the park they took a left and began down a dirt path towards the dreaded trailer park. The police cars had it completely blocked off and all of their parents were there as well.

"Do you think it hit the Kankers?" Eddy exclaimed with everyone smiling. However there was smoke rising from just beyond the forest indicating not. Apparently Eddy didn't see this, "You think?"

"I don't think so Eddy…" Double D chuckled, "You can see the smoke from the object just beyond the forest."

"The police must've blocked off the trailer park since that has the only safe path through the forest." Nazz deducted. The others nodded in agreement. Well, some of them.

"So now what do we do?" Johnny asked, speaking directly into his plank of wood.

"There's gotta be a way around them!" Kevin slammed his right fist onto his right palm. "I _have _to see what that was!"

"I don't think we can do anything…" Jimmy whimpered fearing one of them would have the brilliant idea to try and sneak through the forest. Sarah caught on and quickly agreed.

"Why do we just go through the forest guys?" Ed brought up.

"I dunno…" Kevin said, "If the Kankers feel like setting up a prank then we'll be toast." Kevin stood in a thinking position.

"I would recommend against it." Double D said, "That forest is highly unsafe, especially at night, and I'm sure the news will be reporting about it tomorrow. A much safer and…a somewhat reliable source of information." Jimmy furiously nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm with Double D on this one guys. That forest just isn't safe." Nazz used her arms to show them she wasn't interested in going. "We should probably get back to sleep or something." She turned back and the others who agreed with her followed. Kevin, Ed, Eddy, and Johnny still stood there.

"You don't think they'll try and go…right?" Jimmy asked, referring to the others standing behind them.

"Who knows? But I'm sure they'll be safe or do what's smart." Nazz reassured him. Again, Double D was the first to make it back to his house on the end of the street and entered it again. He walked back up the stairs and into his room. He changed back into his pajamas and slipped into bed again. He slowly drifted back asleep…

* * *

_So if you made it all of the way through, what did you think? I would reeeeealy like some feedback so I can grow as writer! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!!! The next chapter will be longer, that I can promise ;)_


	2. Sun Rise

_Hey, really sorry it took so long for an update and then its shorter then the first. Well I hope you enjoy it and please review!  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Sun Rise

Bang! Bang! Bang! Double D awoke suddenly to loud knocks coming from his front door. He shivered slightly, hoping his parents would answer it and find it to be a prank of some sort and not a strange form of robbery or something. The banging continued until he worked up the courage to flick the lights on and get into his red robe that matched the color of his shirt. He steeped slowly down the stairs and, through the window in the center of the door, saw Ed banging away furiously. He sighed in relief and opened it up to his panicked friend. "Is something the matter Ed…?" He asked checking the watch on his right hand…and he just realized he never took if off. It was five o' clock in the morning.

"It's Sarah!!" Ed screamed. Double D quickly threw his finger over his mouth in attempt to get the large boy to stay quiet. "She's missing!!" Double D's mouth dropped and he closed the door to the house behind him and stood outside with Ed.

"Missing?" Double D asked curiously. The sky was still as clear as before, but now the stars seemed brighter since the street lights were off… "Do you have any idea where she could've run off to?" He inquired.

"I don't know Double D!" Ed cried some more, "What do I do Double D!?" He shook his friend looking for support.

"J-just calm down Ed…" Doubled D tried to get Ed to relax but it was failing miserably. "Just think rationally…was there any place she wanted to go…?" He suddenly figured it out. "I think I got it."

"SARAH'S GOING AFTER THE ALIENS!! I'M COMING BABY SISTER!!" Ed screamed as loudly as possible before blasting off in the direction of the trailer park.

"Wait Ed! It's not safe alone at night!" Double D called but Ed was gone and oblivious. _Now what do I do…? _He thought to himself but already knew the answer, _I've got to help Ed find Sarah. Make sure they're both alright. _He entered his house and changed out of his pajamas yet again and packed a backpack with supplies. He placed a weaker telescope, astronomy book, baseball bat, some snack foods, and most importantly the flashlight. He returned to the street to find Nazz standing out side his house. "_Nazz_?" He asked shocked, "What are you doing out so late?"

"I heard Ed crying…" Nazz told him. She had already changed into the clothes she was wearing earlier. "I wanted to help him but he was gone…I heard him scream your name though so I though…" She trailed off looking at the backpack curiously. "You going somewhere?"

"Oh I…" Double D began to sweat, "I was going to help Ed find Sarah but he sort of…" He died off in nervousness. Talking to Nazz alone was difficult for him since she was easily the most beautiful girl in the Cul-de-sac and even for the school.

"Where'd he go?" Nazz asked curiously, "He didn't go to the police line did he?" She suddenly sounded a bit worried, "My parents said the line was taken down already…We need to hurry! He could get hurt!" Nazz pointed in the direction of the trailer park. Double D didn't want to travel alone so he just nodded and the two of them began in a fast walk down towards the park again, for the third time this night. They reached the park and looked left down the dirt path. The police were now gone and a couple footsteps could be seen going in that direction. "Uh-oh…footprints."

"Well…there's more over there…they could be the policemen or our parents'." Double D suggested, "Though I'm sure some of them are Ed's. He said he was going to find Sarah…or screamed rather." Double worried about his friend who was probably running through the woods right now.

"Let's hurry Double D!" Nazz replied urgently. The two of them ran down the dirt path and into the trailer park. Double D ran extra fast to get by the Kanker's trailer resulting in a slow down due to the loss of breath. In front of them was the entrance to the woods, extra dark since it was the early morning and the moss on the trees looked threatening. For some reason vines would hang down from the trees and make the path hard to travel. In the mud along the path were large shoe marks…along with one small one.

"Good lord!" Double D exclaimed when he saw it, "Sarah really must have come this way!" He pointed down in front of them surprising Nazz. Without another word the entered the forest with Double D in front was using his flashlight. He walked slowly and carefully, pointing out any fallen logs in front of him.

"I usually care about my safety Double D…but can we pick it up a bit?" Nazz asked, trying not sound mean, "I mean. It's really cool of you to care about me but we really need to find Sarah."

"Of course." Double D answered. He gained a little bit of speed but completely stopped when he stopped paying attention to what was in front of him. He ran face first into a tree. He rubbed his sore face before turning around and saw Nazz looking at him puzzled.

"Are you ok Double D?" She asked. It was very unlike him to do stuff like that.

"I'm sorry…I must be out of it." He apologized. _Tonight is very strange indeed…_He thought to himself as he followed the path left around the tree. They passed by endless, threatening trees before hearing a chirping sound. They both froze in their tracks and looked at each other. "I don't believe birds live in this forest…"

"Are you sure? Then why did I just hear chirping?" Nazz asked. They both looked up and Double D pointed the flashlight up as well. There was a crow perched threateningly on a branch above them, with a vicious look in its eyes. It suddenly leapt off the branch and dive-bombed them forcing them to duck.

"What on Earth!?" Double D cried leaning even further forward. He looked back up and saw the crow coming back for another attack forcing him to move to the right a bit to avoid a peck to the head. Nazz reached for a broken branch next to her and readied.

"If that thing attacks us again…" Nazz said with her babysitting instincts kicking in.

"Is that really a good idea Nazz…?" Double D asked as the bird went for him again. It used it's beak to clamp onto Double D's hat and try and rip it away. He held on tight to keep it in his possession and managed to fight it off. Nazz then threw the branch at the bird, nailing it in the chest and knocking it to the ground. She readied with another branch but this time the crow just stood up, glanced around itself and flew off down the path, like any old bird.

"Double D…what just happened?" Nazz asked, completely surprised.

"I believe we were just assaulted by a crow…which usually doesn't attack people. Much less, they usually aren't even in these parts." Double D answered. "It could be left over from Ed's summoning of Evil Tim…"

"What?"

"Err…long story." With that he just continued down the path leaving Nazz very confused. After ten more minutes of traveling the path they reached the edge of the forest, leading to the larger garbage heap just before the electric factory. Just after the heap and just before the factory, they could see a small stream of smoke. "We must be getting close!" Double D smiled.

"Let's hurry!" Nazz reiterated. Double D nodded and they charged across the garbage, stumbling a couple times from foot slipups and stopped upon seeing the objects lying there in front of them and Ed just next to it. It was a small boulder with little craters all over it and in its own made crater in the Earth.

"It really _was _a meteor." Double D gasped. "And they just left it here?" He inquired.

"Don't forget! We're here for Sarah and Ed." Nazz reminded him and he nodded as a response. "Ed!" She called down to the tallest one, who just staring blankly at the rock. "Ed! Did you find Sarah!?" She called again, hoping for a response.

"Nazz?" They heard Sarah's voice call. She was under an old car not too far from them. She and Jimmy crawled out and used each other as support to stand up.

"Sarah! Jimmy!" Nazz gasped and began her run down the mountain of garbage and to the car. Double D followed just after her but ended up sliding down since he tripped.

"Ed…" He called pathetically, but this somehow got his attention.

"Double D! You came!" He cheered, confusing everyone there. A moment ago he was in a trance like state at the meteor and the next happy to see his friend. He latched himself onto Double D in a friendly hug.

"Yes, of course Ed." Double D told him while patting him on the back gently. Ed released him to examine the meteor. "Very interesting, I didn't think I'd get the chance to witness one of these for myself!"

"Nazz…can we go home?" Sarah asked weakly as Jimmy hid behind Nazz from the meteor.

"Of course" Nazz told them, turning to Double D. "Come on Double D! Its getting late!" Double turned around and nodded in agreement starting them all off to go back to the Cul-de-sac. As they walked away a pillar of light burst up from the meteor, causing them to freeze in their tracks. "Is that supposed to happen Double D?"

"I don't think so Nazz…" Double D answered backing away slowly. Before they knew it, they heard a buzzing noise, growing louder and louder. "What's going on!?"

"Is that a bee!?" Sarah shrieked. It was circling Double D's head.

"A bee I am not." It spoke. Their eyes burst open out of shock, except for Ed. This wasn't out of the ordinary for him. "I'm from ten years into the future. And, in the future, all is devastation." They all suddenly felt scared. A meteor followed by word of destruction. "Giygas, the cosmic universal destroyer, sent all to the eternal horror of darkness."

"Eternal horror!?" Jimmy repeated sheepishly.

"You must listen! Where I am from, there is a well-known legend that has been handed down from ancient times!" The bee recited, "It says: 'When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and will reveal the path of light.' You see, it is my opinion that one of you boys is it."

"What!?" Double D and Jimmy exclaimed in unison.

"Cool! I could be a chosen one!?" Ed cheered, smiling widely.

"Dude, is this for real? This is so strange." Nazz thought out loud. "I almost think we should just go home now…"

"Giygas's monstrous plan has been put into motion somewhere on Earth. If you start to confront the enemy immediately, you may have time to counter his evil intentions." The bee told them, "Three things are of the upmost importance: courage, wisdom, and friendship. The legends of the old times speak of seven boys and two girls who defeat Giygas. Go now! And do not be anxious about the future! I will tell you more later." It finally shut up.

"Excuse me?" Double D asked. This was all a bit much to take in, in under five minutes. Jimmy was shaking furiously in anxiety. "Don't worry Jimmy." Double D told him. He grinned…but it seemed very phony.

"Let's just go now…" Nazz said heading back towards the woods. "Stay close together everyone!"

"Double D! We're chosen ones!!" Ed exclaimed happily, skipping along at his own pace.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Ed. This all seems very unlikely." Double D answered. _Seven boys and two girls…that's the same number as the residents of the Cul-de-sac…I wonder…_The sun began peaking up over the horizon as they made their way back through the woods, illuminating the path. They came out of the woods and back down the street towards the turn onto the Cul-de-sac.

"You can go back to your house Double D, if you want." Nazz told him kindly.

"I'd like to return Jimmy and Sarah home first, if you don't mind." Double D answered. Nazz nodded with a smile as they proceeded down the sidewalk. They first reached Sarah and Ed's house.

"Here, I'll take Jimmy home." Nazz told them. "Why don't you go get some sleep Double D? Good night!...or good morning?" She giggled at her joke and walked further down the sidewalk. Double D walked with Sarah and Ed up to their door.

"Good night Double D." Sarah said sweetly, making a slight hand gesture. "Uh-oh…mom and dad are gonna kill us." The bee flew in after them just as Sarah shut the door. Double D gave a slight wave and yawned. He turned around to see the sun rising on the horizon. He bee-lined his way back down the street towards his house and entered it once again. _'Maybe now I can get some good sleep…well, only for so long.'_ He entered his room and lied on the bed, ready for another hour of sleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, the next chapter should come sooner but I can't give any promises....sorry. But I'm going to start working on it much sooner!_


End file.
